


Wild Red

by NickyCorina



Series: Wild Red [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alternate Universe, Badass, Cocaine, Controlling Edward Cullen, Dark Edward Cullen, Dom Edward, Dom Edward Cullen, Drama, Drug Dealing, Edward Cullen Being An Asshole, F/M, Florida, Forbidden Love, Human, Human Bella Swan, Love, Mafia Member Edward Cullen | Mobward, Out of Character Bella Swan, POV Edward Cullen, POV Third Person, Romance, Sad Bella Swan, Sex, Slow Romance, Songfic, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyCorina/pseuds/NickyCorina
Summary: Isabella Swan is desperate to keep the lifestyle she had with her stepfather before her mother's death. For this she uses her best tricks to bewitch a rich young man from Florida.But when she discovers that her victim, Edward Cullen, is a drug dealer, Bella goes into despair and has to make a decision. Will an ex-preppy be able to adapt to the unconventional lifestyle of a criminal?---"He knows it's a big bad world, knows that I'm a good girl."





	Wild Red

Isabella is looking for a target, looking at every corner of the beautiful and chic bar she is in.

She adjusts her dress regularly, trying to show a little more of her soft thighs. She tries to flirt with some men, but none of them fit her peculiar taste. She notices a not-so-young man, but that looks spectacular, who drinks wildly. He has no wedding ring on his fingers, wears high-end clothes, and a beautiful key hang in his pocket. That is the target of the day. She gets up and walks quietly to the man, taking care of the high heel that is at her feet. She makes her best "bitch" face and approaches him, whispers a "hello" as tidies her hair and waits.

The man takes a few seconds to notice her presence, returns the hello with his eyes and finishes drinking the bittersweet liquid that is in his glass.

"Why this sad face?" Isabella asks as she invites herself to sit next to the redhead. The man is surprised by this approach, but he is so drunk that he couldn't care less. "Did your girlfriend drive you out?" Bella is playing with him.

"Girlfriend? Ha-ha." The man creeps on the table, taking the bottle next to them and filling his empty glass with a light-and-expensive colored liquid. "Look at my face." The brown-haired woman smirks at him, and then bites gently her lower lip.

"Bella." She reaches out and places her hand on the man's thigh.

"Edward." He smirks.

Soon after they are going to Edward's car. Bella is smiling, it was easy as she expected and the man is doped with the drink, he doesn't feel anything anymore, barely can stand still. Upon arriving at the Bentley, the young lady sees that she made the right choice. The brunette calls him as she goes to the backseat. The man throw his smartphone into the front seat, puts the girl on top of him and takes her to himself. More or less, actually.

However, the drink don't let him take advantage of the moment, and that is just perfect for the girl. She releases herself and grabs Edward's phone, set the most obvious password, and searches for his number, then jot it down on her phone and smiles victoriously. She returns the device to the front seat and get out of the car, covers the man and leaves a small surprise to him. She straights her dress and hair without taking the smile off her face.

_It has never been so easy._


End file.
